1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water heater constructions and a method of water heater fabrication and more particularly to a novel method of insulating the exterior of the water heater tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The subject matter of this invention is an improvement and refinement of the foam-insulated water heater construction and fabrication method shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,447,377 and 4,527,543.